


Words and Lies (Podfic)

by Eccentric_Hat



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Hat/pseuds/Eccentric_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Watson in the words, he is a ghost that bleeds ink. He is a shadow, a reflection, an outline. He lives in a story, and so nothing can touch him. He is what I need him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Lies (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words and Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358909) by [aubkae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubkae/pseuds/aubkae). 



> Many thanks to aubkae for permission to record this beautiful story!
> 
> This is a little podfic, only seven and a half minutes long. Music is Edvard Grieg's "Peasant Song" from his Lyric Pieces for the piano.

Right-click to download from the audiofic archive:  
[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012041306.zip)  
[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012041307.zip)

Or you can get it [at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hu5l61rp842fg8e/Words_and_Lies.mp3).


End file.
